The Witch Of The Piñata Island
by VivianTheDreamer
Summary: A story of a young witch known as Aurora who lives on Piñata Island and gets herself into all type of adventures and trouble.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Mr. Fluffypaws **

"A bit of Honey and Spice will do..." muttered the young witch wearing a Piñarctic Pretztail hat. "Aaaannd a pinch of sugar and daisy petals won't hurt!" she exclaimed and she mixed all these things together, "It's ready!" she beamed as her eyes shone. "I can finally go and help Petula." She said as she hid the potion she made under her hat and was about to leave her house but something stopped her. She looked down as she felt a little paw touch her foot, it turns out it was a piñarctic pretztail with a little prosthetic mask on. "Frostwind honey! You're awake! You scared me there for a second." Exclaimed the young witch as she picked up Frostwind and pet her back gently.

Frostwind was one of this witches precious and dearest piñata, she raised her since the pretztail was just a pup since her parents refused to take care of them after she lost the upper part of her muzzle. The witch cared about this little piñata more than anything before, she was willing to raise Frostwind into a normal pretztail despite the lack of her upper muzzle. Frostwind always looked up at the witch as her mother and relies on her for lots of things mainly being food.

After a few minutes, the witch put the pretztail down. "I'm sorry Frostwind I can't take you with me today considering I've seen Pester lurking here around but I promise I give buy you some joy candy." She promised her piñata as she finally left the house. The witch felt the cold air on her skin and sighed, as she ran through the snow trying to get as fast as possible to Petula's place.

20 minutes later, Aurora finally arrived at Petula's shop, panting and sweating like mad. Petula looked up at the witch and hid her phone in her pocket, "You're late. You usually arrive here faster Aurora." Said Petula as she raised a brow at the young witch. "Not-my fault-I live in-the Piñarctic! It takes a while for me to-get to the main village you know?" panted Aurora as she looked at Petula. "No need to get aggressive there bud." Said Petula as she crossed her arms, "I'm not aggressive! I'm just-out of-breath!" she retorted back as she began to regain her breath, "Now where is that sour piñata you were telling me about?" asked Aurora. "Oh the Sour Mallowolf? It's in the garden. Come on." Said Petula as she lead Aurora to the garden that was just behind Petula's shop.

Aurora noticed the sour was trying to bite through the fence it was trapped in, "How on earth did you trap that thing?!" gasped Aurora as she looked at Petula with her eyes wide open, "It took me a while but I used my shovel to push it there. But after that I had to get a new shovel since the other one was totally destroyed..." admitted Petula, "Now can you unsour this piñata please? I didn't spend 1000 chocolate coins for you to just stand there." Sighed Petula as she gave Aurora a tired look. "Alright, alright, calm down there Miss Fussy!" exaggerated Aurora as she threw her hands in the air, "You're lucky you're a good pal of mine or otherwise I would've made you pay me the prize I usually make people pay me to unsour the sour piñatas they trap which is 5000!" said Aurora as she narrowed her eyes at Petula who laughed, "Yeah, yeah, whatever you say." She then walked up to the fence that the Sour Mallowolf was trapped in and was about to open it.

"Ready whenever you are." Shouted Petula to Aurora, "I'm ready." Said Aurora confidently as Petula open the gate and the sour immediately jumped out there growling. Aurora pinned down the sour and took out the potion she made from under her hat, she then made the sour drink the potion and let go of the piñata. The Sour Mallowolf fell asleep and got itself into a cocoon. Few seconds later the piñata was not sour anymore but a rather normal piñata. "You actually did it, I can't believe this!" exclaimed Petula from surprise, "I was pretty sure the Sour Mallowolf was about to rip you to shreds." She said. Aurora chuckled, "I had experience with many sours so I know how to exactly pin them down without me getting hurt." Smiled the witch. Petula chuckled she looked at the Mallowolf than was happily running around exploring the garden and trying to get along with some kittyflosses and tigermisus. "That Mallowolf reminds me so much of Mr. Fluffypaws..." trailed off Petula as she sighed and looked at the ground. Aurora walked up to her, "You're still not over his passing are you?" asked Aurora as she laid her hand on Petula's shoulder, "No. I thought I would be over it but I miss the old fella...I had him since I was kid, when I first came here to Piñata Island with my parents...he was my first piñata." She sighed as she frowned. Aurora frowned with her, "I'm sorry, but you know he was very old...time just caught up to him." She explained, "He can't live forever you know. Besides the poor kittyfloss was barely able to walk anymore. How many times did you had to go to Patch every week to check if Mr. Fluffypaws wasn't ill? 3 times per week?" said Aurora. "Yeah I know, it's just...I don't know, I just wish I could've have more time to say goodbye to him." Muttered Petula. Aurora smiled and hugged Petula rubbing her back in comfort. "What are you going to do with the Mallowolf?" asked Aurora, "I'll probably sell it to Lottie, I prefer feline piñatas than canine. Not to mention they remind me of Mr. Fluffypaws when he was younger, a curious and friendly little kittyfloss." Said Petula as she sighed and frowned a little. "I see, that's fine." Said Aurora as she finally stopped hugging Petula.

"I got to go now. Take care of yourself okay?" asked Aurora as she pat Petula's back and gave her a quick side hug. "Alright, thank you again for unsouring the Mallowolf." Said Petula with small smile on her face. "You're welcome. If you want to talk to me, just tell me or send me a message on my alert system. Have a nice day Petula and once again take care!" shouted Aurora as she waved goodbye to Petula and went to Lottie's shop to get some joy candy for Frostwind. Lottie smiled as she saw one of her favourite customers come in, Aurora got a few joy sweets from her and was on her way to go back to her home. But she couldn't stop thinking about Petula and Mr. Fluffypaws, she wishes she could've comfort her more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Glass Of Milk**

Aurora was resting her head on the table she was sitting on, once a while she lifted her head to drink the milk Arfur always made for her. She was tired, she usually doesn't have this many clients asking her to unsour the sour piñatas that were destroying their gardens, about 10 gardeners came to her today. To say the least, unsouring piñatas can be exhausting after a while.

"What's the matter Aurora? You're not having a good day today? You usually are so happy and jumpy." said Arfur as he cleaned one of the empty glasses that used to be filled with milk. "No it's not that I'm having a bad day...I'm just tired after all the work I had to do today, all the running around, all the unsouring! Ugh...I had 10 gardeners come to me, one of them was very but very inpatient which got on my nerves." muttered Aurora as she took another lingering sip from the glass filled with milk. "Ah yes. I know how exhausting that can be. Today I don't have my costumers as you can see." said Arfur as he looked at Aurora with smile on his face, and he was right, there weren't any people in the Inn except for Aurora and a Diggerling who just so happen to fall asleep on the table in the corner.

"Yeah. I noticed...why? Your Inn is usually filled with people!" exaggerated Aurora as she looked at Arfur with her eyes wide open, Arfur just chuckled. "I don't know myself, but that doesn't matter since game night will begin in about few minutes and then we are going to have some company." smiled Arfur as he finally finished washing the empty glass of milk. Aurora looked at him confused and tilted her head, "Game night? What's that?" asked Aurora as she scratched her head. "You don't know what game night is? I thought you knew young lady! Game night is basically were everyone in the Inn plays all sorts of games like throwing darts, playing card game and all that kind of stuff. It usually starts at 10 pm and ends at 2 am." explained Arfur as he looked at Aurora who looked at the clock, it was just 10 pm, when Aurora saw this she almost fell out of the chair. "I didn't know it was that late! Oh no!" panicked Aurora, Arfur calmed her down, "Wow, wow there don't worry! It's not like nothing bad will happen. Relax, you deserve to have fun and relax after a day of hard work!" laughed Arfur as he walked up to Aurora and pat her back.

Just then someone entered the Inn, it was Bart and Sparcticus. "We apologise Arfur if we are late old pal." said Bart as he took off his hat for a moment and put it back on, "We had an unpleasant quick encounter with Pester. He did ran off when I threatened him that I will knock his teeth out if he tries something stupid." explained Sparcticus as he fixed his mask a bit. Aurora looked at both of them, when she saw Bart she softly blushed and tried to hide her face in embarrassment but thankfully Bart didn't notice.

Bart noticed Aurora was with Arfur, "Hello Aurora! Fancy meeting you here! I suppose you're going to join us for game night are you?" asked Bart as put his hands on his hands. Aurora was sweating, and her cheeks were bright red, "H-hi Bart, I will be join you for g-game night." she stuttered, clearly she was embarrassed since she couldn't control her stuttering, she always stutters around Bart as she feels her heart pounding very quickly every time he talks to her. She felts this for him for a while now. "So gentleman and Aurora, shall we begin?" asked Arfur as he looked at both Bart and Sparcticus, the both men nodded as they all sat at the table where Arfur and Aurora were sitting at, and it just so happens that Bart sat next to her which made her sweat even more, '_Calm down Aurora, stop thinking about him and concentrate.' _thought Aurora as she sighed and smiled.

Surprisingly Aurora succeeded at having a great time since she didn't stutter around Bart at all every time he would talk to her since she was having too much fun to be nervous. Currently Aurora and Sparcticus, Bart and Arfur were all playing poker and the round seemed very tense. After about 1p minutes, "Ha! I win!" exclaimed Aurora as she laughed in triumph, Bart and Arfur chuckled at her reaction, even Sparcticus managed to smile a bit. "That was a good round guys!" said Aurora, "It sure was!- Oh! Will you look at that, it's almost 2 am. Shall we all have a glass of milk before we end this game night?" asked Arfur, everyone on the table nodded in agreement and with that Arfur poured milk in four glasses, one of the glasses of milk was for him of course. "It's a shame all of us weren't here for game night tonight." Said Bart as he drank his milk, Aurora sighed finally she didn't feel that stressed talking to Bart at last, "How so? I thought it's only you, Sparcticus and Arfur." Said Aurora as she raised a brow at Bart and took finished drinking her milk too. "Who? Dastardos of course! Sure he may seem bad and nasty but he really isn't that awful as others make him to be, he's decent to talk to." explained and Sparcticus and Arfur both nodded in agreement. "Yes, him destroying ill piñatas sucks but he isn't that bad once you get used to his dark humor and occasional snarky comments." added Sparcticus. "I had to ban him for few game nights after he missed the target and threw all the darts at my mask, I know it was an accident but still, he could've ruined my mask." Said Arfur as he crossed his arms and huffed. Aurora fell silent, whenever someone mentioned the name Dastardos she would suddenly feel this nasty feeling inside her gut, she held a grudge against him after what he did to Frostwind's upper muzzle. "Alright so this concludes tonight's game night right?" asked Arfur as he clapped his hands. Aurora, Bart and Sparcticus nodded and stood up from their seats, everyone said goodbye to Arfur before they walked out of the Inn.

Since Aurora and Sparcticus both live in Piñarctic they decided that they will walk back to their homes together, they spoke to each other before since they live close to each other and Aurora usually talks to him when she can't be bothered to walk down to the main village. But before Aurora and Sparcticus started walking back to their homes, "Hey! Aurora!" shouted Bart as he ran up to her. "Tonight's game night was fun! You should come more often. Also if you want to talk to me sometimes don't hesitate to go to my caravan, I'll probably be there. See ya!" said Bart as he pat Aurora's back. Aurora's face was red, Sparcticus looked at her and raised his brow, "What's wrong with you?" he asked her, "It's nothing...it's just...I really like Bart...I can't stop thinking about him sometimes." she explained as she sighed, "Oh I see...do you want to discuss this as we walk back home?" asked Sparcticus. "Yeah, I'd actually feel better if I do talk about this with you." Smiled Aurora up at him, "I experienced the same feelings as you Aurora, I used to be like that around Sahari but look now, me and her are a couple." he said as he looked down at Aurora who chuckled, "You sure are, and you two are a cute couple!" she laughed as they started to walk back, "Oh hush you!" said Sparcticus as he blushed a bit and chuckled afterwards.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Winner Takes All! **

Aurora sighed as she walked Frostwind on her leash, this was going to be wild. Aurora always loved piñata racing competitions and now finally she was going to join one, she trained Frostwind for a long time and today she will see if her efforts of teaching her piñata how to be fast has paid off. Frostwind looked up at Aurora, the pretztail could tell that her owner was nervous and so was she.

10 minutes later she finally arrived, the whole place was packed with people. Aurora gently nudged Frostwind to the racing track as she took off her piñata's leash, "I know you can win. I believe in you, I'll be watching you and cheering you on so don't worry. Good luck honey." Aurora reassured Frostwind as she left to sit with the rest of the people who were going to watch the race. Aurora pushed through and sat in between Avalon who was one of the best gardeners in Piñata Island and Laura another very talented gardener who Aurora exchange a couple of words with her.

"...Hi" said Aurora at Laura as she gave her a little shy wave. "Oh hi! You're Aurora right?" asked Laura as she fixed her mask a bit, "Yes! It's me! I'm glad you remember me, and your name is Laura? Am I right?" asked Aurora back as she smiled. "Indeed. Are you here to watch the race or are you racing your piñata?" Laura asked her as she was looking at the four piñatas that were going to race, a giant horstachio, a whirlm, a vulchurro and a piñarctic pretztail. "I'm racing my piñata, her name is Frostwind and she's the-" Aurora was cut off, "Is she a piñarctic pretztail?" said Laura as she pointed at Frostwind, "Yes that's in fact her. She's my pride and joy." Beamed the young witch. Laura scratched her head and took a closer look at Piñata, "She has a cool mask." Stated Laura as she gave Aurora a smile, "Ah yes it's a mask or well a prosthetic mask to be precise. She lost her upper part of her muzzle when she was a puppy, and it's all Dastardos' fault. If he wouldn't try to smash Frostwind when she was an ill puppy then she wouldn't have lost her upper part of her muzzle." Explained Aurora as her facial expression soured when she mentioned Dastardos. "Aw...that poor thing...I hope she's happy now." Said Laura as she gave Aurora a wan smile, "Oh she's really happy." Said Aurora as she sighed and smiled as she looked at Frostwind in a caring way.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Boys and girls! Welcome to the monthly Piñata racing competition!" announced Eddie Lizard using a megaphone. "Today we'll see which piñata is the most fastest and agile in race! The piñata that wins first – their owner will get a giant golden trophy and 5000 chocolate coins! The piñata that gets second place – their owner will a medium sized silver trophy and 3000 chocolate coins! And finally the piñata that gets third place will get a small bronze trophy and 1000 chocolate coins! And finally if a piñata comes last – their owner will get only 500 chocolate coins and no trophy! Our contestants are as follows, we'll name the owners name and which piñata they are racing! Our first constant is Avalon! Who's racing the giant horstachio!." Aurora looked at Avalon in surprise, in return Avalon looked at Aurora a gave her a half smile. Eddie continued, "Our second constant is Aurora! Who's racing the piñarctic pretztail with the mask!" Aurora rolled her eyes, "Of course he had to mention the mask." She sighed, "Well your piñatas mask does look cool on them." Said Avalon to Aurora who promptly froze and looked at up at Avalon, "I have never seen a piñata with a prosthetic mask that's for sure. I must say, I'm ready to see how your piñata does during the race since it's your first time racing a piñata." Avalon smiled as she gave Aurora a handshake as she got a bit closer to her face, "Good luck, you'll need it." Said Avalon as she smirked at Aurora, she smirked back, "Good luck to you too." Said Aurora.

"Our third contestant is Jeffe! Who's racing a whirlm! And finally our last constant is Dastardos! Who's racing a vulchurro!" Eddie finally finished, Aurora froze and her eyes widened, she couldn't believe that her piñata is going to compete against Dastardos' piñata. "Now that we are done! Get set! On your marks! Ready annnd!...GO!" shouted Eddie as he shot the starting pistol. The piñatas ran that fast that there was dust left behind them, "C'mon Frostwind! You can win girl! You can do this!" Aurora cheered her piñata who was running like there was no tomorrow.

Finally after many stressful minutes, the piñatas were close to the finish line, Frostwind was surprisingly doing well! In fact she was in first place so far well until Dastardos' vulchurro pushed her very harshly. "Cheater! That piñata should be eliminated! They pushed Frostwind!" shouted Aurora in panic, "There is no rules about piñata not being able to push each other, sorry!" shouted Eddie through the megaphone, Aurora looked at Dastardos who was sitting at the opposite side, he was laughing hysterically. "Come one Frostwind! You can do it! You still have chance! I know you can do it!" cheered Aurora as Frostwind got up and started running again determined more than ever. The piñarctic pretztail managed to out run Jeff's whirlm and even Dastardos' vulchurro but she didn't managed to out run Avalon' horstachio. Avalon's horstachio got to the finish line first, then Aurora's piñarctic pretztail, then Dastardos' vulchurro and finally Jeff's whirlm.

Aurora laughed as she stood up from her seat, Laura joined her, "Congrats! You got second place! You're piñata did so well despite it being her first time racing!" smiled Laura, "Thank you! I'm quite shocked myself!" exclaimed Aurora. "That was a good race!" said Avalon to Aurora as she shook her hand again, "Your piñata did well. Congratulations on getting second place kid." Avalon smiled down at the young witch. "Oh thank so much! And congrats on getting first place! You must've won so many of these!" exclaimed Aurora as Avalon chuckled, "In fact I have." Said Avalon.

Everyone got their awards. Aurora proudly stood next to her piñatas podium as they were getting pictures taken. Frostwind then threw herself at Aurora who hugged her pretztail tightly. "Ugh! I can't believe my vulchurro got beaten by puny pretztail!" growled Dastardos as he was talking to Avalon, "You shouldn't have told your vulchurro to push the piñata. Besides that pretztail did very well for her first time running in a piñata race." Explained Avalon to Dastardos, he just huffed and crossed his arms, "Whatever!" he exclaimed as Avalon laughed and laid her hand on his shoulder.

Meanwhile, Aurora and Frostwind finally got home. "You did well honey!" said Aurora to her piñata as she cuddled them. Aurora looked at the silver trophy and smiled, she was impressed that Frostwind did so well for her first time racing, there is no doubt in her mind that next month she will go to the piñata racing competition next month again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The 'Other' Doctor**

"This isn't good! Hggg…" panicked Aurora as she looked at Frostwind who just so happened to have her prosthetic mask broken into pieces all over the ground, while Frostwind was whimpering. "Frostwind! I told you not to run around the room that fast! Now look what you have done to your mask!" exclaimed Aurora while tapping her foot from frustration. Aurora picked up Frostwind and walked out of her odd looking house. Today the blizzard was strong but Aurora had to walk through much worst blizzards before.

About 20 minutes later Aurora and Frostwind arrived at Doc Patchingo's clinic, she walked in.

"Hello A-Aurora. I-I-I assume Frostwind broke her prosthetic mask again?" asked Doc Patchingo as he was wearing…a suit? Aurora nodded, she stared at Patch for a couple of minutes, "What's the suit for doc?" she asked as she put Frostwind down, Frostwind looked rather eerie when she had her mask taken off or broken, since the poor pretztail doesn't have her upper part of her snout, you could see all her teeth and her entire tongue on the bottom part of her snout. Patch blushed a bit, "W-Well…I'm going on a…d-d-date." he explained as he fixed his tie. Aurora gasped and grinned, "I bet it's Leafos hmm?" she teased as he nudged Patch with her elbow. "Well…y-yes…" muttered Patch as he cleared his throat. "Now if you e-excuse m-m-me…I need to get going or else I'm going to b-b-be late…" he stuttered as he took the flowers he had for Leafos. "But! Frostwind's mask…" she said as she held her piñata close, Patch frowned a little. "I really wish I c-could h-help you Aurora b-b-but I promise Leafos I won't be late…I heard there's another D-Doctor outside the village…near the swamp w-where Seedos lives…h-h-he might be able to help you…" said Patch as he fixed his tie once more. Aurora sighed as she looked at Patch, giving him a stressed look. "Alright…thanks anyway Patch…good luck on your date!" said Aurora as she waved him goodbye and ran out the clinic as fast as possible to get to the other doctor's clinic. Patch nodded as he walked out of his own clinic right after Aurora and locked the door as he began to make his way to meet Leafos in that restaurant she found few minutes outside the village.

After few minutes Aurora arrived at the clinic of that other doctor. The clinic looked rather dirty and it even seemed abandoned but as soon as Aurora knocked on the door, someone opened it.

It was a doctor wearing a crowla mask, an ominous cape that looked similar to Dracula's and a purple patterned dress, he also had bright ginger hair and eerie bright yellow eyes. The doctor grinned as soon as he saw Aurora. "Aaah! A new patient! Oh do come in…I promise I don't bite." he said as his grin became wider. Aurora gulped silently, "Hello Doctor…my name is Aurora and I came here because my piñata Frostwind broke her prosthetic mask and I thought you could help me?" she introduced herself nervously.

"Why of course I can help you young woman, come in, come in…Oh my! Your piñata does sure look cute…if you don't mind me asking how did that pretztail loose her upper part of her snout?" asked the doctor as Aurora entered his clinic, oh god…it stank of alcohol, strong herbs and…sour candy?…

Aurora wasn't sure if she could trust that guy, she hugged Frostwind closely. "Well…she was very sickly when she was a baby and well one day I went to Costolot to buy some bread only to discover that Dastardos…was in my garden…he managed to destroy Frostwind's upper muzzle but my Flapyack was keeping him distracted from completely destroying Frostwind into nothing but a pile of confetti by trying to fight him. In that moment, I grabbed Frostwind quickly and began to run to Patch's clinic while Dastardos started chasing after me…shouting nasty words behind my back. And the rest is just history…" explained Aurora as the doctor listened to her staring at her the whole time she talked, his face emotionless.

"I know it wasn't responsible to leave Frostwind like that when she was sick…but I didn't think that through at the time…I never felt guilty before than when she got that badly injured…and now…she can't live a proper happy life like every other piñata…" explained Aurora as her voice cracked at the end of that sentence, making Frostwind cuddle up to her. "A touching story I must say…that Dastardos can really be a pain in the backside can't he?" said the doctor as he smiled at Aurora as he began rummaging through one of his cupboards. "He really can…every time I look at him…I can see the malice in his twisted eyes…while he gives me an unfriendly smile…it's really creepy…" said Aurora as she sighed and looked out of the dirty window. "He always was that way…and he will probably never change…it's Dastardos after all! He even makes my sweet boy Alfred shake in his knees from fear…and my poisonous daughter Pom Pom keeps her distance from him…despite her obvious sour appearance." commented the doctor on the matter as he found a prosthetic mask, perfect for Frostwind.

Aurora couldn't believe what she just heard, Alfred the sweet paper boy. She couldn't believe that this was his father! Who would've thought…wait…did he just say Pom Pom is his daughter? _**THE**_ Pom Pom? The one that destroys piñatas for fun only to get their candy and eat it while laughing at the gardeners crying over their once beloved piñata? What the-

"Alf…Alfred is your son?" asked the young witch in disbelief. How come a sweet child could have a father like…that?

"He certainly is! He is a great lil lad…a great paperboy…his mother would've been proud! _Shame she's_…" the doctor stopped smiling and a awkward silance followed, Aurora shifted in her chair in discomfort, this just got awkward…

"Anyways! I found a prosthetic mask perfect for your precious pretztail!" the doctor exclaimed suddenly as he returned to his creepy happy tone. He then put the mask on Frostwind, who in form of gratitude let herself be petted by him. Aurora then stood up and shook the doctor's hand in gratitude, "Thank you so much, Doctor…uh…um" she looked at him slightly uncomfortable, "Doctor Spencer." said the doctor as he gave Aurora an unfriendly grin.

"Rrrright…thank you Doctor Spencer…now I must get going back to my-" she said as she cut off by the doctor who took her hand which made Aurora turn around, looking at him in shock. "Before you go…here…" he said as he held a sour sweet right in front of Aurora, "Have some candy…" he grinned in a twisted manner, making Aurora feel sick as the doctor gave the sour candy to her and walked back to his clinic while he waved goodbye to the witch.

"Thank the stars that's over! This guy is so damn creepy!" exclaimed Aurora, baffled at what just happened. Her piñata, Frostwind nodded in approval of what her owner said. Aurora simply threw the sour candy away and instead she picked up Frostwind and started to make her way back to her house.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Showdown**

Tonight the Piñarctic's weather was horrid. Violent snowstorm, the air was so cold that even a pengum wouldn't stand it. The lakes were completely frozen, and looking at the sky was impossible without getting a face full of snow.

Aurora was comfortably sleeping in her bed with her little pretztail Frostwind. Her 3 blankets were keeping her really warm and her pretztail was as soft and warm as a Teddy bear. Aurora didn't have to worry about the weather whatsoever.

It's about 3 am when suddenly Frostwind wakes up, sniffs the air and starts growling. The growling made Aurora wake up immediately since she knows there is a danger approaching.

"Ugh…Frostwind…What happened old gal? Is there an intruder in our home? That would be rather peculiar considering the weather is quite terrific…" mumbled Aurora as she rubbed her tired eyes and let out a big yawn.

She put on her long warm socks, her slippers and a nightrobe before getting out of her room to check if there is an unwelcome visitor.

Aurora looked around her house but saw no one.

She looked at Frostwind who was still growling as she was behind her as if she was more scared than aggressive.

"Are you sure there is an intruder here?" asked Aurora as she was slowly losing her patience, all she wanted to do was sleep.

Frostwind slowly walked up to the back door of Aurora's house which lead to her garden. At that moment Aurora's eyes slightly widened, so that's where the unwanted visitor was. She quickly walked up to the door and opened it, she was immediately greeted with cold harsh wind all on her face. Aurora and her pretztail quickly got out of the house and closed the door behind them.

Aurora looked when she noticed a bunch of ruffians who were running while clearing shivering. Aurora looked at the state of her garden, it wasn't that horribly broken since by the looks of it, her flapyjack was doing his job at defending the garden but not only the garden but a sick little lemmoning who clearly was unlucky enough to eat some sour candy. Aurora quickly ran up to the little piñata with great concern. How long has this lemmoning been sick? How is she going to get to Patch's clinic with a weather like that? Her nose already felt like it was frozen, not to mention it was slightly red along with her cheeks. All those questions were cut short when Aurora noticed a pair of shiny white eyes slowly approaching her garden.

Aurora knew exactly who that was, despite not seeing clearly because of the snowstorm, she could make out who it was by the sillohete and by simply looking at the white pair of eyes.

There is no doubt in her mind that this was indeed Dastardos. The person she despised the most after what he had done to her pretztail Frostwind when she was a baby.

Aurora gave a quick look at the flapyjack and Frostwind to not get involved and rather stay back and look after the sick lemmoning.

Finally Dastardos arrived and Aurora and him were facing each other while Dastardos was spinning his whacking stick in one of his hands.

While smiling in a twisted way. Aurora could feel herself go tense, she stood her ground and puffed out her chest to look more intimating.

"Well, well, well! Look what we have here! The witty witch Aurora and her precious piñatas! How splendid to see you again after such a long time!"

exclaimed Dastardos in a sarcastic tone of voice as he laughed right after.

Aurora could feel her blood boil already, her heart was racing fast and her fists were clenched.

"Go away Dastardos. You're not welcome here. Not after what you did to Frostwind." replied Aurora coldly, as she gave the reaper a threatening look.

Dastardos stared at Aurora before bursting out into a fit of laughter while floating and grabbing his head. "I can't believe this is real! Haha! You? Out of all people on this island? Threatening little old me? This must be the best night of my entire existence!" laughed Dastardos as he gave Aurora a shit eating grin which infuriated her even more.

"Oh**! I AM THREATENING YOU**! I'm not in a bloody good mood since all I want to do is sleep! Not deal with you trying to destroy my sick piñata who has done nothing to you!" she snapped at him as she stomped her foot so hard in fact that it made a loud thump noise despite her lack of proper shoes and not slippers.

Dastardos was taken by surprise, he even back away a little since that wasn't the reaction he suspected. Eventually he chuckled as he tisk-tacked and shook his head. "Aurora! I am shocked! I didn't know a 'sweet' and 'kind' witch like you would snap at someone like that! That just makes me sad!" he exclaimed once again in the same sarcastic tone while make a sad face at Aurora which caused her to roll her eyes.

"Are you done? You're wasting my time! Just go home and leave me and my piñatas alone!" she retorted back at him while getting really tense as she looked like she was ready to body slam him to the ground.

Dastardos shook his head once again before letting out a chuckle. He approached her slowly only to start circling around her in a threatening way. "Now, now Aurora. There is no need for such aggressive behaviour! I'm only here to do my job. I put sick piñatas out their misery and take their life candy for my personal benefits…" he said in a teasing way as his grin became wider.

The way he circled around Aurora made her uncomfortable and actually rather scared but she tried her best not to show it.

"Voi jumalan tähden….will you stop?! This is my last warning to you. Leave or I'll make you leave." growled Aurora as she clicked her fingers and her book of black magic appeared in her hands.

"Oooo! So scary! What will you do? Turn me into a lickatoad?! Hehehe!" he cackled as suddenly got up to Aurora really close and poked her with his whacking stick.

"By the way girl…I don't like when little punks like you think it's a good idea to threaten me. In fact…" he said as he grabbed her by the scarf and glared into her eyes.

"Whenever that happens I have a strong urge to bash that little punk's head in-" he was cut off as Aurora threw a fire ball at him in sheer panic when she saw him rasing his whacking stick.

This made Dastardos back away quickly, to stop his sweater from burning he threw some snow at it. Soon after he slowly looked at Aurora with fury in his cold eyes. It made Aurora shiver.

"You think a little fireball will hurt me?…you will need a stronger spell than that. How about I show you what REAL pain feels like…" he growled as he launched himself at Aurora hitting her right arm with his whacking stick really hard to the point were a sickening crunch was heard.

Soon after that sound, Aurora let out a loud screech of agony as she grabbed her arm which appeared to be twisted the wrong way. Tears rolled down Aurora's cheeks. Dastardos just let out a simple chuckle of content.

"That shall teach you a lesson…now where's that poor little sick lemmoning…" said Dastardos as he put a finger on his lip and pulled out a twisted grin while looking directly at the lemmoning which was being guarded by Frostwind and a flapyjack.

"_**DON'T TOUCH THEM!-" **_screamed Aurora as used her arm which wasn't broken to summon a purple pentagram like circle right under where Dastardos was floating. He looked down in shock, he thought that blow would clearly stop her from worrying about that pathetic piñata. Aurora's facial expressions became sour as she clenched her fist.

Dastardos felt himself getting lifted up in the air even more against his will, his eyes widened as he struggled to get free of the grasp.

That's when Aurora used her finger and used it to point it right in front of the nearest rock there was. That's when Dastardos was thrown at that direction of the rock Aurora had her finger pointed at, but before he could get hit he turned himself transparent as if he was a ghost. Dastardos growled clearly unhappy with this situation.

"Alright, now you've got my _**FULL ATTENTION**_!" shouted Dastardos as he threw himself at Aurora, pinning her to the ground very hard, making Aurora's back hurt tremendously. She struggled and gasped when she saw his whacking stick flying right at her face. In panic, she thew snow into Dastardos' eyes and quickly kicked him off of her, getting away from his grip.

Aurora quickly picked up her black magic spell book, and stared to quickly read through the pages trying to find a spell that would hurt him.

She finally found one just when Dastardos was able to see properly. She pulled out a bit of cinnamon out of her hat and some rosemary along with a tiny bottle of cocoadile's tears. She quickly mixed them on the ground as she was talking gibberish since she was reading her spell book as Dastardos picked himself up.

Suddenly the mixture became ignited and the flame appeared to be a purplish black. Aurora then used the flame and aimed it right at Dastardos who was about to hit her again. He soon realised his mistake and stopped in his tracks but it was too late. The flame was thrown at him, it burnt his hands and a bit of his mask. Luck he was wearing that mask, if he wouldn't then he would have a nasty scar on his face.

Because his hands were burnt, he dropped his whacking stick for a moment.

For Aurora it was the perfect moment to run and get her shovel which had in fact Dastardos face in it or well his mask. Once Aurora returned with the shovel she was greeted with Dastardos hitting her leg so hard that it send Aurora flying into the air for a split second and soon after she was skidding on the cold ground.

At that moment Aurora swore that her vision almost became black. She felt the snow from the snowstorm on her skin, and the wind was blowing her black hair really violently. This was the end wasn't it? Well not really. Because according to Dastardos he wasn't done.

Aurora could her hear head ring, it was painful as hell on earth. She barely managed to reach out and take the shovel. Just as Dastardos was going to hit his final blow at Aurora. With all the strength she had left, she swooned the shovel and hit the side of Dastardos' head. It definitely send him skidding across the cold ground.

Dastardos groaned in pain as he quickly managed to sit up. Dastardos' mask cracked but not completely, he felt blood running down on the side of his head and when he reached his hand to touch it, it hurt as hell for sure.

He slowly picked himself up, and looked at Aurora while his black gooey blood was dripping on the ground.

"You…win this time but only because I don't like when someone wastes my time…I hope you're happy…skank…" he muttered as he disappeared in the snowstorm. Leaving completely.

Aurora's flapyjack came running to her and picked her up with it's mighty horns, leading her into her house which miraculously Frostwind managed to open the door and delicately put her on the ground. Aurora dragged herself on the ground, as Frostwind entered the house as well and slightly shutting the door with her tiny paw.

Aurora pulled out her alert system and called Patch. "A-a-aurora? W-Why are you calling me so late in the n-n-night? It's very u-unusual of you…" he said as Aurora was breathing heavily.

"Patch please come here as quickly as possible please!" she cried as she grabbed her injured leg, "I-I think my leg is broken…my arm too…my back is horrible pain and can't even stand up!" she sobbed as the ringing in her head became louder.

"W-W-WHAT?!" exclaimed Patch in shock. "W-what happened?! H-how did you managed to do that?!" he exclaimed even louder than before.

"I…got myself in a fight with Dastardos…my lemmoning is really sick…please heal her!" cried Aurora as she felt her injured leg go numb. "Frostwind! Get help! Get Sparcticus!" she quickly turned around and told her pretztail who nodded and quickly jumped out of the window in the kitchen which was open.

"_**HOW ARE YOU EVEN ALIVE?!" **_shouted Patch as his jaw dropped and he soon gasped afterwards. "Don't worry A-Aurora! I'll b-b-be on my way right now!" exclaimed Patch as he quickly got into his tiny car and started to drive, he soon ended the call.

Aurora was slowly losing her consciousness, as her vision was blurry and everything was inaudible to her. She felt herself get picked up by someone strong, she barely managed to hear the man who was picking her up panicking while shaking her slightly. Aurora had no doubt in her mind it was Sparcticus. It's not like it matters since as soon as Aurora realised who it was, she indeed passed out.

Sparcticus didn't know what to do, thankfully about few minutes later he heard a tiny vehicle approaching. He sighed, for once being happy that Patch was here to help his injured friend.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Aftermath

Aurora woke up slowly while groaning in pain. She realised she couldn't move her left arm nor her right leg. She barely managed to pick her head up from the pillow, she saw that her leg and arm were covered in bandages and were both in a casts.

"Ow….my back…" muttered Aurora as she tried to sit up but it hurt as hell, but at the end she managed to sit up. She looked around, she knew she was in Patch's clinic in one of his patients rooms, since he had two and they aren't that particularly big.

"A-Aurora! It's about time you w-woke up." stuttered Patch as he was holding a clipboard in his hand. "You h-have a visitor." he said as he let Aurora's visitor enter. It turned out to be Petula who was holding a small bouquet of flowers.

She ran up to Aurora with concern on her face. "Dear god Aurora are you alright?! I heard what happened…you're are so lucky to even be alive! What were you thinking fighting with Dastardos was a good idea?!" she exclaimed as she crossed her arms.

Aurora sighed, Petula was acting as if she's her older sister despite being 2 years younger than her. "I…ugh…I wasn't going to let him hurt my lemmoning…I'm not letting him hurt any of my piñatas ever again…not what after he did to Frostwind…" growled Aurora as she grabbed her head with her good arm, and sighed as she rubbed it in pain. She still had a headache.

"Yeah but-ugh…never mind…I'm just glad you're safe girl." said Petula as she sat next Aurora and put the small bouquet of flowers in vase since there was one next to Aurora on a small table.

"You know how much you sacred me when I heard what happened? It felt like I losing was going to lose a sister!" said Petula as she got a bit emotional as she looked at Aurora with tears in her eyes.

"Petula don't cry…" said Aurora as she took Petula's hand a squeezed it gently as she smiled at her, "I'll be fine. Don't worry." said Aurora.

It was odd to see Petula cry since she usually is good at hiding her emotions.

Petula then hugged Aurora tightly, as she tried her hardest not to cry.

Patch looked at both Aurora and Petula and sighed as he walked in the room and cleared his throat, hoping he wouldn't stutter that much.

"Petula, do you know who's taking care of Aurora's piñatas?" said Patch. Yes! For once he didn't stutter! Score!

Petula delicately stopped hugging Aurora as she looked at Patch sighing. "I believe Sparcticus is taking care of her piñatas, we both made deal to take turns once a couple of hours to look after Aurora's piñatas until we both convince Arfur to let one of his Watchlings to look after her garden or until she recovers." explained Petula as she looked at Patch with her tired eyes.

"I see…w-well at least someone is t-taking care of them…" said Patch calmly as put his clipboard down.

"Aurora…I-I hate to be the bringer of b-bad news but your arm in a critical condition and…there is a chance it m-may not heal properly…meaning that-"

Patch was suddenly cut off by Aurora panicking.

"AM I GOING TO DIE?!-"

"N-no Aurora-"

"I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!"

"A-AURORA!"

Patch finally shouted which even made Petula jump from surprise.

"You're n-not going to die! What I m-mean is that your arm may not function properly since D-Dastardos damaged it that b-badly…" said Patch calmly as he flicked his bangs out of his eyes but not much was achieved other than him having only one exposed blue eye.

Aurora looked at Patch in disbelief. As if he was a ghost. Petula bit her lip nervously not knowing what to say, all she could do was to rub Aurora's back. "Patch please tell me that you're joking." said Aurora as her hands were shaking nervously.

"I'm s-s-sorry Aurora but it's true…I did all the x-rays and there is no d-doubt a-about it…there is a high chance you m-might not use your left arm properly ever again…" muttered Patch as he looked at the ground nervously. He hated every time he couldn't help one of his patients, especially if that patient is a friend of his.

"B-but not t-to worry! I will do everything I-I-I can to not let this happen!….I hope…" stuttered Patch as he mumbled the last part very quietly. Silence followed.

But the silence was broken when Petula's alert system started ringing, she quickly answered. Turns out it was Sparcticus who told Petula it was her turn to look after Aurora's garden. Petula sighed, "I have to go...stay safe for me will you? I'll check on you tomorrow." said Petual as she walked out of he room giving Aurora a small smile and a wave.

Both Patch and Aurora watched Petual leave. Aurora couldn't believe that she might never use her left arm properly again. She can't do much around the garden if her left arm's movement will be limited. Worst part might be the fact that she won't be able to do much magic or create potions.

"Well! I hope the visiting hours aren't over! Sorry I'm a little late, I had to deal with some tinkering business!" exclamied Bart as he kicked down the door which made both Aurora and Patch scream loudly in sudden fear. Bart looked at both of them and laughed. "Sorry that little old me scared ya! Since I heared the news and read the newspaper the paper boy gave to me this fine morining I thought I might as well visit the brave young lady who confronted Dastardos." he said as he walked up to Aurora who's face was as red as a beet.

"B-Bart please knock next time...I d-don't want m-m-me and my patients getting a heart a-attack!" exlaimed Patch as he had a bit of an offended look on his face. Bart simply rolled his eyes and chuckled, not being bothered to talk back to the young doctor.

"Will ya look at that! Dastardos did a number on you didn't he? But not to worry! Nothing more than a bit of tinkering can't fix a broken arm!" said Bart confidently as he took a closer look at Aurora's shattered left arm. Aurora was speechless, she didn't know what to say. She was flabbergasted. Her crush was trying to help her! This must be a dream! She could finally look at all of Bart's features since he was close to her. Aurora began to sweat a little from embaressment and stress.

"Hold on a moment B-bart! D-don't you think that trying to tinker a b-broken arm m-might be dangerous?! What if you b-b-break the arm more?!" panicked Bart as he was so close to pushing Bart away but he knows that Bart has mean right hook and Patch would rather not get himself beaten up, even if Bart seems to be mostly docile.

"Relax boy! I know what I'm doing alright? No need to panic, an experianced tinker knows always knows what he's doing. I don't promise that her arm will be perfectly healed but what I can promise that it will certainly improve it's condition." explained Bart as he then looked at Aurora. "Ready young lady?" he asked as he was ready to do his magic.

Her eyes shone with astonishment and admiration, her cheeks silghtly blushing. "I'm ready alright!" she said confidently as she nodded at the tinker.

"That's the spirit! Now let's get to action!" exclaimed Bart as he grinned. He then took and deep breath and began to tinker Aurora's broken arm.

Patch got so nervous that he let out an unmanly squeak and looked away, hiding his face with his clipboard. Aurora on the other hand had her eyes shut tightly, hoping that Bart doesn't fail. She did start to feel her that something is happening to her left arm but she couldn't describe the sensation.

After about few silent minutes, Bart finshed tinkering Aurora's arm and sighed loudly as he wiped off the sweat from his forehead lifting up his hat for few seconds. "Done!" he proudly announced as he looked at Aurora, Patch put his clipboard down and lookedat Aurora, waiting for her reaction.

Aurora tried to move her left arm, everything seemed to be fine even if it still hurt if she tried to lift it up too much or do a certain movement, but it sure was in a better state than before. Aurora grinned widely as she looked at both Patch who was biting his nails nervously and Bart who had a smug facial expression while his arms were crossed. "I can't believe it! Bart...you're a miracle worker!" she beamed at him as she looked like she was about to cry from sheer joy.

"B-but how is that p-p-possible! This is groundbreaking! H-how did you manage to almost fix an entire broken arm B-bart?!" exclaimed Patch as his jaw dropped in shock. Bart simply chuckled and shook his head.

"Told you that an experianced tinker knows always knows what he's doing! See I wasn't lying! But honestly yowzer! I wasn't sure if I was going to properly fix her arm or mess up badly. But hey! At least you only have to be in this place for only 1 or 2 months now huh?" said Bart as he winked at Aurora.

At that moment, Aurora swore that her heart nearly stopped beating. Bart's demeanour always managed to make her feel so...flattered. "Yeah! T-thank you Bart, you really are the best!" said Aurora she blushed again but this time she managed to look at him directly in the eye and smile at him. Bart only laughed and grabbed his head with one of his hands, he then cleared his throat.

"Aww shucks...no need to thank me kid. I only do my job and what's best for good companions of mine!" he said as he rubbed the back of his head, chuckling. Aurora couldn't really tell but she tried to look under Bart's mask a bit to see a bit of pink on his cheek. Was that a blush?

"Now I need to get going just in case if I have any new costumers that need my service. Hey Aurora, if you don't mind I might come in tommorrow to visit you again since I did hear you do know some good magic techinques which might help me with my tinkering, in return I will teach you how to tinker basic stuff." said Bart as he started to make his way to the door.

"I'd be delighted to see you tomorrow again Bart!" said Aurora as she beamed at him, Patch only continued to watch the situation in front of him unfold. It was as if he was watching a bad romance movie but cute nontheless.

"See ya kid!" said Bart as he waved goodbye to Aurora and even Patch who waved back at him. As he made his way out of the room and eventually the clinc, Aurora watched him the entire time until he was gone out of her sight.

"S-so...I finally have s-something to tease you a-about huh?" asked Patch as he grinned at Aurora and nudged her right arm while chuckling at her a bit. Aurora huffed in response and blushed as she avoided Patch's eye contact.

Oh this was going to be a looooong night...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:** **Celebrations and Sorrows**

It's been about a month since Aurora fully recovered. Two months earlier Patch let her out since he deemed her arm and leg to be back to normal and he sure was right. Whatever tinkering magic Bart used to heal her leg, was damn good, he definetly knew that since his smug expression said it all. Aurora thanked him last week about it, but it was incredibly stressful since she didn't want to say something wrong or something that might upset him since he finally considers her as a really close friend. But of course Aurora wants this friendship to become stronger, she wants to end up being together with him as a couple. But she has to wait for the right time. She doesn't know much about him personally, she only knows some things about him mostly from Petual because she likes to gossip a lot especially with Leafos and Arfur who is one Bart's closest friends but the old man doesn't want to give out too much privet information about his good pal.

Bart thankfully really appreaciated Aurora's thanks and he even decided they had to celebrate her recovery which made Aurora nearly melt. The man she loved so much was going to arrange a party for Aurora's recovery. There was one problem though, the date Bart planned the party for Aurora was on her birthday that being the 15th of May. Aurora kept her birthday a secret for a long time, the reason being that she doesn't like really big parties. She can't handle being in big crowds of people, she feels like an ant, the pressure is too much on her and she's afraid she might get hurt in these crowds. Everytime she's in a situation like this, she feels like she wants to run away or completly dissapear or turn invisabile, she wants to just get away from stuff like this, she gets paranoid. It may be due to the fact that during her time in the orphanage, the place was crowded with kids like her age or older or younger, they would fight there a lot, throw food, scream and cry, the place was extreamly dirty and the fact that she was stuck in a place like that with kids who weren't particularly nice to her, the whole place stank like a pound full of dogs stuck in small dirt cages ready to be euthanized.

On her 19 birthday, only Sparcticus, Patch and Petula came since they are her closest friends, Leafos came to but only becausce she insisted to go becausce she loves parties and Patch may have accidently told her where he was going. Although the birthday part was great, it was awkward too since Petula acted really weird around Leafos and seemed to be jealous or sad everytime that Leafos would hug Patch or be would be standing next to him. Not to mention few days prior, Sparcticus confessed to Aurora about how he wanted to be together with her but Aurora rejected him saying that she only sees him as a close friend. Which hurt the poor guy a lot and made Aurora feel extreamly guilty. But thankfully that all changed now, Petula seemed to accept the fact that Leafos is with Patch and Sparcticus moved on and started to form a strong bond with Sahari despite their diffrences and tastes when it comes to climates, it's honestly a relief.

Aurora was walking home, mentally preparing herself for her birthday and celebration party that is arranged by her crush. Which was approaching in a couple of days. She knew Leafos would probably tell everyone that it's Aurora's birthday since she doesn't know how to keep secrets, it was honestly a miracle that everyone doesn't know that already.

"Let go off me! Help! Mommy! Daddy! Help!"

Aurora heared a voice of a little girl scream frantically for help, she could also hear someone growling angrly. That growl...it seems familiar...hold on. Aurora came running to the place where she heard the screaming coming from, looking around in panic hoping that the little girl wasn't hurt or worse.

She arrived at the scene, a little girl possibly about 8 years old or younger in a purple/pink flutterscotch outfit was struggling to get way from the Ruffian who was pulling her arm tightly. Aurora thought that this bastard was about to break this poor girl's arm by the way he was pulling her arm violetly as if he wanted something and that something was definetly chocolate coins. But why attack a little girl? Clearly she doesn't have a purse or anything in fact. Who is she kidding? Ruffians are as dumb as rocks, no, saying that would be an offense to rocks. The facial expression that this girl had was full of horror and tears, it crushed Aurora's heart, she had to step in, what kind of monster wouldn't?

"Let go off that little girl you filthy creature! Now!" shouted Aurora as she stepped in and gave the Ruffian a death stare, she was way taller than the Ruffian making her look intimidating. The Ruffian responded by trying to throw himself at Aurora in attempt to bite her leg or arm. But Aurora gave a very hard kick to the Ruffian's face, making him skid on the ground a little, in the meantime the little girl was watching this go down in awe. Aurora then threw a fireball at the Ruffian's backside, making his butt light up on fire which send him running screaming. The little girl clapped as she laughed.

Aurora then dusted her hands off and walked over to the little girl and kneeling down to be at the same level of her height. "Are you alright little one? When I saw that Ruffian pulling your arm I though he was going to rip it off!" asked Aurora she she gave the little girl a look of concern.

The little girl responded by shaking her head, and giving the young witch a wan smile. "Het (Nope)! I'm not hurt, my arm is a little bit sore but I think it will go away in few hours." said the little girl as she looked at Aurora with shining eyes filled with gratitude. "Thank you for helping me Miss! What's your name? How did you do all that magic? Your hat is really funny hehe!" asked the girl in the purple/pink flutterscotch outfit.

"It's Aurora! Nice to meet you! I'm a witch that lives in the Piñarctic, and thank you I suppose? My hat is pretty funny huh? Also what's your name little one?" answered Aurora all the questions that the little girl asked her and asked a question back at her.

"It's Babochka!" answered the little girl as she gave Aurora a grin, "I think you can tell that I'm Russian...because of my name being butterfly...so I'm sorry if I say something wrong is English." added Babochka as she looked at the ground embarressed.

Aurora chuckled as she looked at Babochka who was laughing along with her. "I figured! I'm Finnish myself and I heard Russian people talk before I moved her since many Polish, Ukranian, Belarusian and Russian people! Although I'm not Slavic but rather Nordic, but either way it's nice too meet yet another slavic person like some of my friends not from this island." explained Aurora as Babochka was listening attentively, nodding everytime Aurora finshed a sentance.

"That's really nice! Um...Miss Aurora? Since you said that you're a witch can you do a...um...how do you say that word...magiya (magic) trick?" asked Babochka as she looked a little puzzled and was scratching her chin. Aurora only chuckled and shook her head.

"I think I know what you mean, a magic trick right? I indeed can! Your name is translates to butterfly right? Well...what if I told you that if I combine that stick and buttercup, it will turn into a flutterscotch. Observe little one." said Aurora as she took the stick and the buttercup into her hand and then closed her eyes, she had a concentrated look on her face. She had her hands cupped together, something started glowing in her hands. Babochka was watching as her eyes shone with awe and admiration, she had a little smile on her face. After a about a minute, Aurora opened her hands and a yellow flutterscotch was there. This made Babochka gasp and letting out a squeal of excitment, smiling widely as Aurora have her the flutterscotch in her Babochka's hands.

"Take good care of them! This yellow flutterscotch is all yours!" chuckled Aurora as Babochka gave her a big warm hug which Aurora appriciated. "You had a really tough day, and not to mention you were brave enough to try and fight back that Ruffian. You deserve this little gift." smiled Aurora as she rubbed the little girl's head.

"Thank you so much Miss Aurora! I love them! You're the best!" exclaimed Babochka as she hopped up and down while holding the flutterscotch delicately with lots of care and affection. Aurora couldn't help but smiled, it was nice seeing a little girl happy after she went through a really scary event.

"You're welcome little one! Now run along and try to keep yourself out of trouble." said Aurora as she winked at Babochka as she began to walk away.

"I will! Bye bye!" shouted Babochka as she skipped while giggling and still holding the flutterscotch.

The Ruffian that ran away earlier after Aurora threw a fireball at his butt, was suddedly grabbed by the arm ironically. The Ruffian let out a scream of terror until he realised who grabbed him but either way he grunted and trembled.

"You moron! I saw everything what happened! You weren't suppose to force the girl to come with you! You were supposed to convince her to come with you so we could bring her to Pester! If I was able to do it with my daughter then so should you when you were with that little brat!" the man with a familiar voice said as he glared at the Ruffian with his bright yellow eyes. The Ruffian only contiuned to tremble more as he gulped.

"Oh yeah...I forgot...you Ruffians are fools...but that witch...we need to get rid of her...on the other hand though, there is plenty other like her...oh well we'll deal with her later...but thanks to _you_ we have to find a different victim." rambled the man as he finally let go of the Ruffian's arm and thought for a moment.

"I need to tell Pester about this...and also about you! I'll make sure that he punishes you for your stupidity!" growled the man at the Ruffian who looked like he was ready to run again.

Little did that man and Ruffian know...someone was spying on them behind a tree...a certain _paperboy_.

The days have passed. It was finally time for Aurora to get ready for her to get prepared for the party that Bart organised, just for her. She had to wear a nice dress or some crazy looking attire but she could just go to the party in her normal clothes.

The party was going to start at 22 pm and end at 4 am, meaning that the party would take all night. But that didn't worry Aurora one bit, what worried her was the fact that Bart did mention that he was planning on inviting everyone except children since they should be asleep at that time by now. It was kind of sweet of him.

She hoped that she wouldn't mess up in front of everyone once she gives her speech to eveyone since they would all want to probably know what exactly happened when she had a fight with Dastardos. It sure wasn't going to be easy though.

As Aurora decided that she was going to wear a fancy party dress, she looked at the picture that she had of her mom in her room. If only she was still here...things would've been much more easier and less stressful fo Aurora...if she only had more support...even if she had Sparcticus to support her already...she wanted support from her family but she has no one...she had no family left and her father was certainly not coming back...and if her mother would still be alive, she would've spend her birthday parties with her mom like in the old times when Aurora was just a little girl.

"Wish me luck mom..." muttred Aurora as kissed the picture of her mom and put it gently back down on the counter next to her bed. All she had to do was to just put some make up on and she would be all set.

As she finished she put on a fluffy coat and closed the door behind her as she began making her way to fancy building that Bart decided to organise the party on.

As Aurora entered the building quietly so she wouldn't get noticed but her cover was blown when she saw Bear. A. Maracus singing karaoke which made her snort from laughter since his singing was well...not so great...even Eddie was trying not to cover his ears or laugh. Few people turned their heads around when they heared Aurora trying not to laugh.

"Look everyone she's here!" shouted Carrie Chewdini who at the moment was giving a ballon to Nana Urf who was drinking presumably an alcholic beverage because she did look a little tipsy and the party barely even started.

Aurora gulped as she saw everyone's heads turn around to look at her and Bear stopped singing to Eddie's relief. Everyone started clapping and whistling as they saw Aurora waving at them and her slowly walking into the crowd looking for Bart. But before she could find her, he found her first.

"Hello Aurora! You're looking fine tonight! Ready to give your speech?" asked Bart with a friendly smile on his face as he placed his hand on Aurora's shoulder which gave her goosebumps. She blushed as she gave Bart a nervous nod. Bart then chuckled and pat her on the back as Aurora made her way to the stage.

Aurora took the microphone that Bear had as he gave her a handshake with a smile on his face (nearly crushing her hand) as he got off the stage. Aurora gave everyone a nervous smile and laugh as she cleared her throat. "Howdy everyone! As you know I-I'm Aurora! I fought Dastardos few months back as you know from the local newspaper! Um...I fought him since I had to defend my sick lemmoning and I didn't want him to destroy her since he already destroyed the upper part of my pretztail's muzzle! Hahaha!" she laughed nervously as everyone looked shocked and eveyone was dead silent. Petula who was standing next to the "cool kids" (Maxime, Bear and Eddie) looked nervous herself and worried for Aurora. Same goes for Patch and Leafos who whispered to her fiancé, "I really don't like where this is going Patch..."

Aurora noticed that everyone was staring at her. She began to sweat even more as her hand trembled and she began to hyperventilate a bit. "I-I remember that when I fought him-uh..um..he broke my arm really badly and my leg too twisting it the wrong way around...u-u-um...um-!" Aurora then stopped when everyone gasped in horror at what they just heared. She then suddendly dropped the microphone and ran away crying as she couldn't take the fact that everyone was staring at her made her feel little and judged by almost everyone in the village.

Bart ran after her and so did Sparcticus leaving Sahari in slight shock, she knew he would come back but that was a little unexpected coming from him. Petula ran and so did Patch and Leafos.

Aurora ran towards the nearest building and his behind it as she began to have a breakdown. She couldn't believe that she just 'humilated' herself in front of everyone. At this moment she wanted to just disappear, to be seen by no one.

"Aurora!" exclaimed Sparcticus as he found his dear friend. "Are you alright?! We knew something was wrong when you began to stutter." he panted. Aurora said nothing and instead she thew herself at him and cried in his chest. He said nothing either and instead he hugged her.

"I messed up..." sobbed Aurora as she hugged Sparcticus really tightly. Soon everyone else found them both.

Petula without thinking just joined the hug and pat Aurora's back. "It's alright girl...we're all here..." she muttered to Aurora as she began to calm down. Bart stared at the ground in shame, not knowing what to say since he felt guilty that this whole thing happened because of him.

"It's okay Aurora, talking in front of the entire crowd of people is can be a stressful experience, well unless you're Eddie Lizard. Honestly that guy never looks nervous when talking to everyone. I find that a bit odd. Don't worry though, I wouldn't even have the courage to talk to possibly everyone in the village." explained Leafos as she was holding Patch's arm.

"Honestly I-I w-would've p-p-passed out if I would have to give everyone in the village a s-s-speech!" stuttered Patch as he chuckled nervously.

Aurora finally calmed down as she sighed and gave everyone a soft smile as she wiped her eyes from tears, but clearly she just had smeared her mascara all over her face but that could be fixed since she knows that Petual always has some sort of make up equipment with her just in case. "Thank you guys...I always had problems with anxiety...talking to crowd of people is a nightmare to me..." said Aurora as she looked at everyone around her. "I think I can come back inside now...sorry about that..." said Aurora as she fiddled with her fingers.

"Yeah! Come on! Not only is it a celebration party but your birthday party too! We have a piñata ready for you too! A horstachio! Though if you ask me, I think we should've used Langston-" Leafos was cut off by everyone shouting her name as they crossed their arms. "Oh come on guys! Don't lie me when say that you don't like Langston! He's so annoying!" laughed Leafos as everyone laughed with her.

"Ah so you told everyone, huh Leafos?" asked Aurora as she gave her a smirk. Leafos only laughed nervously as Patch gave her a dissapointed look.

"Oopise!"

"L-Leafos! You p-p-promised to me and Aurora you wouldn't tell anyone!"

"Look I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist! Birthday parties are fun but they are even more fun when celebrated with everyone!"

Everyone decided to walk back inside, while both Patch and Leafos were 'arguing' with eah other. But that's when Bart decided to pull on Aurora's arm delicately. This made her turn around and immedietly blush. Even if Bart was slightly shorter than her, he always managed to make her feel a bit intimidated by him but not a bad way. "Aurora...can we talk?" he asked with a guitly look on his face. Aurora didn't like were this was going and was hoping that it wasn't something bad. She nodded as both him and her walked behind the building.

"Yeah...I'm sorry that I made you talk in front of everyone..." said the tinker as he took off his hat and sighed avoiding Aurora's gaze.

"N-no, it's fine. You didn't know. Besides I should've told you but me being a mousemellow brain, I thought it would really upset you if I said no." Aurora sighed as well as she looked down at Bart and then she smiled. "If you're asking for forgivness then yes, I forgive you. Even if I shouldn't since this whole thing is actually my fault and not yours." explained Aurora.

"Phewie I'm glad! I really thought you were going to hate me after that. Let's just forget this whole thing happened and let's celebrate your 21th birthday shall we?" asked Bart as he put his hat back on gave Aurora the smile who usually gives to everyone.

"I'd like that." said Aurora as she smiled at Bart, with a blush on her face. That's when she decided to make her first move. She hugged Bart, hoping to god that he won't push her away. Thankfully to her surprise, he didn't, he actually hugged her back which made Aurora nearly gasp and lose it completly. They both said nothing, instead they smiled at each other and walked back into the building.

It was now 2 am and everything went great and the birthday party turned out to be fantastic and possibly the best birthday party that Aurora had in her life. The party later on became wild since most of the villagers started to get a little too drunk and began doing all sorts of shinanigans. Just a normal party on Piñata Island, business as usual.

Sahari managed to get herself so drunk to the point that Sparcticus had to hold her hair while she vomited in the unisex toilets.

Leafos somehow managed to persuade Patch to drink at least one shot with her since he's 25 and she's 22 and they should both have some fun like everyone else but at the end he ended up taking up to 4 shots and had to stop since he swore he felt like his soul was about leave his body, Leafos stopped on the 5 shot mostly becausce she didn't want to contiune without Patch. They both ended up drunk of course, in fact it was Patch's second time getting drunk in his life. The first time was when he wanted to look cool in front of others students that went to university with him. After about an hour they both went toilets laughing really loudly while pushing each other and haven't come back since. All that is know is that they will both end up with an extreamly bad hangover tomorrow. But the blame can be put on Leafos.

"The cool kids" didn't drink at all since they're 18 and drinking under 21 is a no no but since Eddie wanted to be a show off as usual, he thought it would be a great idea to try and 'drink' an alcholic beverage by using his nose. That backfired and he only acomplished getting laughed at hysetrically by Maxime as if she was a pieena. Bear and Petual on the other hand tried to help him out by getting him to the nearest sink to help him clean his nose since Eddie kept on screaming about how "MY NOSE IS ON FIREEEE!" about 3 times.

Bart on the other hand was with Aurora, she was drinking a cocktail while he was drinking whiskey by the looks of it. Aurora managed to learn a lot about Bart and his past which was intriguing to say the least.

"So...are you having a good time?" asked Bart as he smirked at Aurora while playing around with his glass full of whiskey. The bartender being Arfur (of course).

Aurora chuckled as she took another sip of her cocktail drink and nodded right afterwards, "I sure am. Best birthday part I ever had. If only my mother was here, it would've been the perfect party of my life."

"Perdon me for asking but why is your mother not here then? Busy? Or does she not live on the island?" asked Bart as he took a sip from his own drink and kicked his legs on the counter.

"Well...no...long story short...she's dead and my dad left when I was 2 so I don't remember him." quickly explained Aurora as Bart spat out his drink, his eyes widened, nearly falling off his chair.

"Oh dear heavens! I'm terribly sorry for asking, how insensitive of me. This old tinker isn't as bright as she used be." apologised Bart as she scratched his head in embaressment. Aurora just chuckled.

"You apologise to much! It's alright, I'm used to it. Also...old? You don't look so old to me." said Aurora sarcastically as she gave Bart a smirk. Bart blushed and his eyes widened again.

"I-I am old! Uh...um...48 in fact! Yeah!" excalmied Bart in panic as he grabbed his hat and tried to cover his face with it. That question caught him off guard. Aurora laughed loudly, she knew he was lying, I mean come on, you can't fool anyone here !

"Sure, sure-HEY!" shouted Aurora as she saw someone throw a shoe at Arfur who had to dodge it quickly, the shoe nearly hitting her in the process.

"OI CAN YOU GIVE THAT BACK?!" shouted Willy as he looked mad as hell while chasing after a clearly drunk Sprinkling. "I don't have your shoe old man! I threw it haha!" she laughed as she continued to run away.

Only 2 hours left of the party and yet Aurora felt like these hours were going to drag for a long long time.


End file.
